muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assault Cannon/@comment-25513489-20141008050304/@comment-107.139.154.138-20150323230700
That is an interesting question as there are two thought processes to how to develop weapons for Mechs. I do agree that at 18 meters tall at first glance the 36mm does sound like a small caliber but that is if you are using Gundam design thoughts. Gundam is closely resembling a tank. Gundam as my rule of thumb scales everything up using the human body as a reference. An assault rifle ranges from 60mm on up to 120mm. It sounds impressive and is easier to draw but once you think about it the process falls apart. MuvLuv treats mechs as aircraft and in my opinion that Is a more likely scenario. A comparable aircraft is as long as a VSF is tall, most modern aircraft use between 20mm and 25mm auto-cannons or rotary cannons. Using that as a reference one can imagine a VSF using either 25mm or 30mm ammo as their standard ammo. Most modern aircraft that use 20mm as their primary caliber have around 500 rounds of ammo, 25mm 250 rounds. Ammo takes up a lot of space. Again using 30mm as a benchmark, the GAU-8 uses 30x173mm as its ammo, the recoil of 70 rounds per second exceeds the combined thrust of the two engines propelling the aircraft. Fortunately physics is not magic and an object in motion stays in motion even with negative propulsion (It loses some speed in flight but the gun only fires for a second at most). Here is a rough comparison, the density and dimensions are comparable, this is a comparison of kinetic energy. This also is a comparison of potential recoil. 25mm - 3,797 grains @ 3280 FPS = 90,689 ft-lbs of kinetic energy 30mm - 6,562 grains @ 3280 FPS = 156,729 ft-lbs of kinetic energy 36mm - 11,338.5 grains @ 3280 FPS = 270,813 ft-lbs of kinetic energy Using this chart, the 25mm compared to the 36mm has 3 times the recoil per shot, this can be translated into a weapon designed for the 25mm can have its housing ripped from its emplacement through recoil alone if the 36mm is used. It would be bad for a VSF to have its arms ripped off through recoil alone. In addition Beta are organic creatures. A tank has inches of armor and it gets cut in half from GAU-8 firing the 30x175 round. You also have to remember that in a battlefield, you will never win anything in a skirmish using one round, you saturate the target with bullets and accumulate a kill with that. Velocity also adds to armor-penetration as a higher velocity projectile can, in theory, penetrate more than its lower velocity counterpart. For example a 30x175mm can penetrate 69mm (2.7 inches) of armor at 500 meters (546.8 yards / 0.31 miles). Unfortunately there is no formula available that can accurately predict how much armor penetration a projectile can do, therefore calculating the 36mm round would be difficult to impossible. In all honesty I think the 20mm would have been a better and more realistic approach, in addition the weapon having 2000 rounds of caseless 20mm ammo would not be unbelievable (20mm jet carrying 500ish rounds of ammo, Caseless ammo is about 1/3 the weight of cased ammo so 1500 rounds of caseless ammo would weight approximately the same as 500 rounds of cased). If the rounds were SAPHEI ammo (semi-armor piercing high explosive incendiary) then each round would have less AP chiastic but would cause a larger wound canal. As long as there is some penetration the round will do noticeable damage. not even think of trying this at home, you can loose a hand; The effect would be the same as lighting a firecracker in your hand and closing your hand. With an open palm the energy has a place to go, but a closed palm the energy will go through your hand to escape. Ever see what a 5.56x45mm does to ballistic gel? search engine "5.56 ballistic gel test" there is a plethora of information. 60mm (gundam) assault rifle sounds impressive. 36mm (MuvLuv) assault rifle sounds almost impressive. while a 20mm does not sound like it would scratch the skin when it could blow a limb off or blow a hole in the target. Also the recoil of the 20mm would be more manageable in comparison to the 36mm or even the 60mm. Also take into consideration that this is the Japanese we are talking about, Gun control for them is a big thing and most people do not know how deadly a firearm can be, or how one works.